kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Jenner
Kendall Nicole Jenner (born November 3, 1995) is an American fashion model and television personality. Jenner first came to public attention for appearing in the E! reality television show Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Jenner is a part of an emerging fashion movement which has been dubbed "the Instagirl era" by Vogue magazine, or "Social Media Modeling" by Harper's Bazaar magazine. Jenner built her online fanbase by posting backstage selfies and career updates to her followers on social media, giving them a unique fly on the wall view of her career and public life. After working in commercial print ad campaigns and photoshoots, Jenner had breakout seasons in 2014 and 2015, walking the runways for high fashion designers during the New York, Milan, and Paris Fashion Weeks. Jenner made her earnings debut at No. 16 on Forbes' 2015 list of top earning models, with an estimated annual income of US$4 million. Early Life and Family Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California, to retired Olympic decathlete champion Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn Jenner after a 2015 gender transition) and television personality Kris Jenner. Jenner was raised in a stepfamily with one younger sister, Kylie, and eight half-siblings. Jenner is half sister to Burt and Casey Lynn Jenner through Caitlyn and first wife Christie Crownover. Through Caitlyn and second wife Linda Thompson, Jenner is half sister to indie pop singer Brandon and The Hills actor Sam "Brody" Jenner. Jenner is maternal half sister to reality television celebrities Kourtney, Kim, Khloé, and Rob Kardashian through mother Kris Jenner. Jenner was raised with her sister and maternal half-siblings in Calabasas, an upscale suburb west of Los Angeles. Jenner attended Sierra Canyon School before switching tohomeschooling in order to pursue modeling. She graduated in 2014. Other 001-34.JPG|Premiere of 'The Emperor's New Groove' in LA, December 10, 2000 04-440.jpg|'Easy A' Premiere, September 13, 2010 003-281.jpg|KUWTK Viewing Party, October 14, 2007 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+uhe7NB3bKLLx.jpg|Teen Choice Awards, August 9, 2009 04-444.jpg|KIIS FM's Wango Tango, May 15, 2010 04-403.jpg|'Twilight: Eclipse' Premiere in LA, June 24, 2010 01-70-5.jpg|Teen Choice Awards, August 8, 2010 01-50-7.jpg|Kids' Choice Awards, April 2, 2011 08-3-1.jpg|'Twilight: Breaking Dawn' Premiere, November 14, 2011 08-24-1.jpg|'Kardashian Khaos' Opening in Las Vegas, December 15, 2011 08-34-1.jpg|'The Vow' Premiere, February 6, 2012 08-69-0.jpg|'Project X' Premiere, February 29, 2012 04-260.jpg|'The Hunger Games' Premiere, March 12, 2012 01-101-1.JPG|'RYU' Opening, April 23, 2012 01-508-0.JPG|KIIS FM's Wango Tango, May 12, 2012 04-272.jpg|Race To Erase MS Event, May 18, 2012 08-145.JPG|Cody Simpson's Album Preview Party, May 19, 2012 01-67-6.jpg|Teen Choice Awards, July 22, 2012 04-202.jpg|Seventeen's 'Celebrate Summer', August 2, 2012 03-67-0.jpg|Fashion's Night Out, September 6, 2012 02-911.jpg|ULTA Beauty Stores Event, December 12, 2012 008-49.jpg|THT Fashion Show, February 6, 2013 036-32.jpg|KIIS FM's Wango Tango, May 11, 2013 007-38.jpg|Kendall + Kylie Event, August 6, 2013 05-61-2.jpg|PacSun Collection Launch, November 9, 2013 030-46.jpg|American Music Awards, November 24, 2013 01-50-1.jpg|Preview of Tyga's Store, February 20, 2014 01-776-0.jpg|Madden Girl M&G, February 22, 2014 14-22.jpg|PacSun Collection Launch, April 5, 2014 Kendall-Kylie-Jenner-Billboard-Music-Awards-2014.jpg|Billboard Music Awards, May 18, 2014 015-51.jpg|Rebels: City of Indra Book Signing, June 4, 2014 003-299.jpg|Rebels: City of Indra Book Signing, June 5, 2014 02-867-0.jpg|Rebels: City of Indra Book Signing, June 12, 2014 04-11-1.JPG|MMVAs, June 15, 2014 001-35.jpg|Glamour, July 2014 002-7589101.jpg|PacSun Instore M&G, July, 27, 2014 062-37.jpg|Teen Choice Awards, August 10, 2014 Kendall Kylie 01.jpg|MTV VMAs, August 24, 2014 09-306.jpg|DuJour Magazine Event, August 28, 2014 003-104.jpg|PacSun Collection Launch, November 8, 2014 02-125.JPG|American Music Awards, November 23, 2014 01-235-3.jpg|The GRAMMYs Afterparty, February 8, 2015 463351752-0.jpg|Concert in New York, February 12, 2015 06-206-0.jpg|Calvin Klein Launch Event, April 23, 2015 Kendall-kylie-balmain.jpg|Billboard Music Awards, May 17, 2015 Gallery-1443725358-cosmopolitan-november-2015-newsstand.jpg|Cosmopolitan, November 2015 058-22.jpg|American Music Awards, November 22, 2015 Kendall-kylie-600x800.jpg|"Kendall & Kylie" S/16 Launch Party in NYC, February 8, 2016 Tdy klg jenner 160211.today-inline-vid-featured-desktop.jpg|On the Today Show on NBC, February 11, 2016 160212-01.jpg|At YS3 Fashion Show in NYC, February 11, 2016 314A5E7B00000578-3450381-image-m-155 1455672233300.jpg|At VW Fashion Show in NYC, February 16, 2016 007-308.jpg|At a Basketball Game in LA, March 15, 2016 001-782.jpg|Leaving JB's Concert in LA, March 23, 2016 007-329.jpg|At the Kendall + Kylie Premiere at Nordstorm, March 24, 2016 66-62850-leadkendall-kylie-neiman-1459544523.jpg|At the Kendall + Kylie Premiere at Neiman Marcus, March 31, 2016 Category:Family Category:The Jenners